


Following Orders

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 'cuz you're the captain, doesn't mean you're in charge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jack/Ianto, desk
> 
> Thanks to: Nicci, for cheering

Jack's hand clenched around a few pieces of paper, tearing, them, crumbling them.

Normally Ianto would chastise him for it, but for the time being, he couldn't care less about the report on strange lights in Splot.

Quite frankly, he was too busy to notice the destruction on Jack's desk as he pressed himself against Jack's back, forcing him to bend down on top of the desk. Biting his lower lip, Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips and pulled back a little, taking Jack with him, just enough to allow him to slip his hands around Jack's waist.

He could hear and feel Jack's rapid breathing as he undid the button. He felt the hitch and shiver of Jack's body as he slowly lowered the zipper.

Ianto put his hand flat on Jack's abdomen, under the shirt, sliding it up and revelling in the feel of warm skin. He felt the intake of breath as Jack prepared to speak.

"Don't," Ianto said quietly. Not quite an order, but something more than a request.

Jack held his breath for a moment, then let it out slowly, obviously trying to stay in control of himself.

Ianto peeled Jack's trousers down slowly, letting them slide down around Jack's ankles. The boxers quickly followed suit. Ianto pressed his hands against the small of Jack's back to tell him to stay in place before kneeling behind Jack, one hand on either of Jack's cheeks.

Placing a soft kiss right at the top of Jack's cleft, Ianto dug his fingers into the muscles of Jack's arse and pushed the cheeks apart. Breathing in the heady scent of Jack's body, Ianto enjoyed the thought of those 51st century pheromones filling his system, making his body shiver with anticipation.

Ianto took his time, licking and teasing his way down until he was just above his target. He could hear the whimpers escaping Jack, feel the tension vibrating through his body. The musky taste of Jack mixed with sweat and soap made him lick his lips before pressing them lightly to Jack's opening in a mock-kiss.

A soft noise escaped Jack and his body shook, but much to Ianto's respect, he didn't move. If he had, Ianto would've held out on him longer, but as it was, he pushed the tip of his tongue against the tight opening, forcing it inside.

He could hear Jack scrabbling for purchase on the desk, but he held on tight, digging his fingers into the muscles. Ianto teased and licked, thoroughly enjoying himself. It wasn't like Jack never let him lead their sexual encounters, on the contrary, but Jack should have known better than claiming he couldn't come from rimming alone. Not even if Ianto was the one doing it to him.

The noises escaping Jack made Ianto smile. He liked making Jack feel good, loved making him beg for it, yell for it. His own cock was straining against his trousers, but he could wait. He knew those little signs from Jack's body, he knew that it wouldn't be much longer.

Ianto held Jack's hips in place as he slipped the tip of his tongue in and out in rapid succession. Jack tried to move to get some sort of friction against his straining cock, but Ianto wasn't going to let him.

With a shout, Jack came, knee's shaking. Ianto could smell the semen and knew there would be several reports he'd have to reprint and file, but it was so very much worth it.

With one last loving lick to Jack's arse, he stood up.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was low and gravelly, barely audible since Jack still had his face buried in the cradle of his arms. "Do me a favour?"

"Yes?" Ianto caressed the small of Jack's back, feeling the sweat slicking the burning skin.

"Fuck me."

"As you order, Sir," Ianto replied with a smirk and undid his belt.

 **The End**


End file.
